In The Snow
by Pad'chan
Summary: OS SxS. Sakura se réveille dans un lit chaud, dans un chalet de montagne, elle a tout oublié... mais qu'a t-elle oublié ?


**One shot : In The Snow**

Your body, your face, your voice... I had forgotten... But something in me, doesn't forget...

_Il fait froid, si froid... Je ne sens plus mes membres… Je ne sens plus rien… Même les pulsations de mon cœur se réduisent à néant… Où suis-je ? Perdue, au milieu de nulle part, dans le froid glacial de la neige ! Si seulement je me rappelais de quelque chose. Aiee. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, ma jambe me fait trop mal. Je suis engourdie jusqu'aux os. Je tente un appel à l'aide, même si je sais que c'est peine perdu car le coin est désertique, m'enfin, l'espoir fait vivre. Même utiliser ma voix est peine perdue, j'ai perdu ma voix et mes lèvres sont si gercées que je sens les fissures sans même les avoir touchées. Alors ça y est ? Ma vie… est finie ?_

_Je vais… mourir ?_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mademoiselle, est-ce que ça va ?

C'était une voix lointaine qui résonnait comme un écho dans sa tête... une voix à peine perceptible...

Vous allez bien ? répétait-elle.

Une jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux verts difficilement, la lumière de la pièce enflammait ses paupières et elle n'avait qu'une envie : retourner dans l'obscurité de son sommeil. Mais elle sentait une étrange chaleur qu'elle n'avait plus sentie depuis bien longtemps... Elle se sentait mieux, moins faible... Ses membres n'étaient plus engourdis par le froid et elle était allongée dans un lit. **Dans un lit. **Elle battit des paupières et parcourut la pièce du regard -qui lui paraissait plutôt une chambre. Elle dévisagea ensuite l'inconnue avec inquiétude, se demandant qui était cette jeune femme et surtout que faisait-elle là.

- Où suis-je ? demanda t-elle. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Mon nom est Tomoyo mademoiselle...

La jeune fille étendue sur le lit chercha elle aussi son nom, sans y trouver de réponse.

- Je ne me souviens pas de mon nom...

- Ce n'est pas grave, affirma Tomoyo en souriant. Nous vous avons recueilli après vous avoir trouvé dans la neige et nous vous avons soigné. Vous auriez pu mourir sans notre aide mademoiselle.

La blessée resta interdite un court instant, elle aurait voulu dire un "merci" mais tout ce qui put sortir de ses lèvres fut :

Dans… la neige ?

Elle ne se souvenait vraiment plus de rien. Juste du froid enveloppant chacun de ses membres... Et elle avait beau s'efforcer de se rappeler quelque chose, en vain, rien n'aboutissait. Tout était noir, tout était vide.

- Oui. Allons oubliez tout ça, ce n'est rien, vous êtes juste un peu secouée et je suis certaine que dans quelques jours vous vous souviendrez de tout ! C'est déjà arrivé que des gens se perdent dans cette montagne et qu'ils y frôlent la mort. Mon boulot à moi ; c'est de les aider.

- C'est extrêmement gentil de votre part... Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en repoussant les draps du lit pour pouvoir se lever. Combien de temps suis-je restée là-bas ?

Tomoyo l'arrêta dans son élan et lui fit signe de se recoucher.

Vous êtes encore trop fatiguée pour tenir debout, il est hors de question que vous mettez un pied parterre dans votre état, murmura t-elle. Je me sentirai trop coupable s'il vous arrivait quoique ce soit. (La jeune fille aux yeux verts obéit sans broncher et ramena les couvertures contre elle tout en restant assise.) Je ne sais pas combien de temps vous êtes restée dans la neige mademoiselle, mais en tout cas suffisamment pour avoir les pieds et les mains violettes et les lèvres plus desséchées que le sol du désert ! reprit-elle en disparaissant par la porte de la chambre.

Elle en revint quelques secondes plus tard d'un pas pressé, toujours ce sourire bienveillant sur ses lèvres, avec un plateau garni de bonnes choses.

La jeune fille accepta volontiers le chocolat chaud que l'inconnue lui apporta et le but d'une seule gorgée. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle n'avait ni bu ni manger, mais son estomac criait famine. Tomoyo lui tendit alors le plateau sur lequel il restait à présent un bol de soupe, un bol de riz et un bol de ramen. La jeune fille la regarda d'abord surprise, hésita, puis se jeta sur la nourriture affamée.

Je savais que vous aurez faim, rigola t-elle, ça fait deux jours que vous êtes inconsciente ici. Mangez, ça vous réchauffera.

Elle allait sortir lorsque la jeune fille, ayant récupérée un peu de sa voix, s'exclama :

C'est vous qui m'avez heu... déshabillée et... réchauffée ? demanda t-elle d'une voix timide

La femme arbora un large sourire en voyant l'expression gênée de la malade. Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête et dit avant de partir :

Cessez de me vouvoyer, appelez-moi tout simplement Tomoyo. Et si tu n'y vois pas d'objection, je vais t'appeler ma petite Sakura.

Sakura la fixa d'un air déconcerté et secoua la tête à son tour. Puis l'inconnue disparut de son champ de vision. Sakura pensa à cette femme, elle était très belle, grande et mince avec de longs cheveux noirs lisses glissant le long de ses reins et un regard doux aux couleurs de l'eau.

Si ce n'est pas elle qui l'a fait, alors… qui est-ce ? se demanda t-elle en repensant à la réponse négative de la femme.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini ses trois bols, elle enfila un kimono de maison vert que Tomoyo avait laissé à son intention, puis se dirigea vers un petit meuble en bois qui faisait angle avec la chambre. C'était une commode comme on en voit rarement, une de ces commodes de petite fille sculptée dans le bois et supplantée d'un miroir, un peu comme une coiffeuse. Elle voulait se voir dans un miroir ; se souvenir au moins de son propre visage...

- Ce visage… murmura t-elle en l'effleurant du bout des doigts

- Vous êtes réveillée ? L'interrompit une voix glaciale, presque aussi glaciale que le froid de la neige dans lequel elle avait été plongée quelques jours auparavant.

Elle le vit dans le miroir, c'était un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans dont les yeux avaient perdu tout leur éclat ambré. Ses traits étaient sévères mais séduisants et ses cheveux longs, rattachés en une queue stricte, étaient d'un brun chocolat. Elle ne s'attarda pas à le regarder, beaucoup trop mal à l'aise en songeant que c'était peut-être lui qui s'était occupé de la déshabiller... et de la réchauffer...

- Descendez, on n'attend plus que vous en bas, ordonna t-il sur le même ton.

- D'a… d'accord… balbutia-t-elle, parcourue d'un étrange frisson.

Ils descendirent en silence des escaliers en bois et elle découvrit une grande pièce richement meublée à l'ancienne, avec une table basse au milieu et des tas de mets posés dessus. Cette maison était visiblement décorée à l'ancienne comme les maisons des grands maîtres Japonais des anciens temps. Debout au milieu de la pièce, elle regarda l'homme s'asseoir sans lui adresser le moindre regard et pensa qu'il fallait faire de même. Toutefois, ce n'était pas son genre de s'inviter...

Heu... Où est Madame Tomoyo ?

Mais comme pour répondre à sa question, Tomoyo pénétra dans la pièce avec trois gros plateaux. Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux d'admiration et d'étonnement. Comment réussissait-elle à porter deux plateaux, un dans chaque mains, et un troisième sur sa tête avec autant de maîtrise ?

Sakura ! S'exclama celle-ci en arrivant de nulle part. J'étais sûre que tu n'allais pas m'écouter et que tu allais sortir de ton lit, c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à préparer plus à manger ! Au fait, Syaoran t'a dit que ce kimono te va à la perfection, vert émeraude comme tes yeux ?

Comme si j'allais dire des choses fausses, répliqua la voix glaciale du jeune homme.

Sakura se sentit chanceler sous cette remarque. Elle se laissa volontiers conduire jusqu'à la table par Tomoyo où elles prirent place. Cependant elle ne toucha pas à son bol et évita soigneusement le regard de l'homme.

- Tu ne manges pas Sakura ? questionna soudain Tomoyo. Ce n'est pas bon ?

- Non non, ce n'est pas ça... c'est juste que j'ai déjà mangé et que je n'ai plus faim...

- Oh ! Tu parles de tout à l'heure ? Mais tu n'as rien manger tout à l'heure : mange ma petite Sakura, c'est bon pour la santé ! Et elle se mit à engloutir son bol à une vitesse phénoménale.

- Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Sakura madame… ?

- Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Tomoyo pour l'amour du ciel ! Ça me vieillit lorsque tu m'appelles "madame", la coupa t-elle avec entrain.

- Ah… pardon je croyais que…

Elle posa son regard sur le jeune homme en rougissant et le reporta précipitamment sur son bol de riz toujours plein.

- Syaoran n'est pas mon mari, juste un ami, expliqua t-elle avec un sourire.

- Désolée… Mais pourquoi m'appelez-vous Sakura ? C'était mon nom ?

- Elle a la langue trop pendu, n'écoute pas ce qu'elle te dit, coupa t-il froidement, personne ne sait ton nom ni même ce que tu faisais dans ce coin perdu. D'ailleurs on se demande ce qu'une jeune fille comme toi peux faire ici, à moins se chercher les ennuis.

- Syaoran ! Intervint Tomoyo énervée, je l'ai appelée Sakura car c'est la saison des fleurs de cerisiers ! Et puis c'est quoi cette remarque ? C'est sa vie non ? Si elle se trouvait là c'est qu'elle avait probablement ses raisons. Décoinces-toi un peu c'est pas possible ça ! Pourquoi t'avoue pas qu'elle te plait ma petite Sakura et que t'es juste inquiet pour elle !

Mais ce fut le mot de trop. Le chinois se leva et renversa son bol de ramen sur le kimono de la jeune femme. Elle était si étonnée qu'elle n'arriva pas à placer un mot, il attrapa une grosse veste et lança de sa voix dure :

_Je te défens de l'appeler Sakura !_

Et il disparut en claquant la porte...

- La tempête ! cria Sakura. La tempête ! Il va mourir s'il va dehors !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, soupira Tomoyo, il fait toujours ça lorsqu'il est en colère et il a survécu à bien pire qu'une tempête de neige.

- C'est de ma faute ! Vous vous êtes disputez à cause de moi ! Il va mourir ! s'écria t-elle en ignorant les paroles de la jeune femme. Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter votre hospitalité je vais... dit-elle en commençant à se précipiter vers la porte.

- Tu vas... ? Interrogea la jeune femme le regard neutre. Quitter cette demeure ? Libre à toi si tu le souhaites. Tu n'es pas prisonnière. Toutefois sache que tu n'as rien accepté du tout, notre hospitalité, c'est Syaoran qui te l'a donnée avant même que je n'ai été informée de ta présence. Est-ce que ça répond à ta question de tout à l'heure ?

Sakura se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux.

- Et si tu souhaites malgré tout partir, la tempête t'emportera.

- Et... Syaoran ? Questionna t-elle inquiète

- Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu pour un inconnu ? Parce que tu sens au fond de toi qu'il ne t'es pas aussi inconnu que tu le prétends ? Ou bien... peut-être est-ce dans ta nature de t'inquiéter pour les autres... ? Oui, dit-elle mystérieusement, ça a toujours été dans ta nature...

- Quoi ? s'exclama Sakura perdue.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Quand on est jeune, on rêve d'une vie à l'image de ce qu'on est. On imagine sans cesse des mondes qui ne verront jamais le jour ailleurs que dans nos rêves et on rougit pour un rien. _

_Et puis, l'adolescence vient, et c'est l'apprentissage de la vie. On sort de sa coquille, on découvre le monde… pas le monde qu'on s'est créé, non, le vrai monde, le monde dans lequel on vit._

_Et plus on grandit, plus on change. Tout évolue en nous ; notre corps, notre façon de penser, notre voix, nos projets, et même nos sentiments. Des liens se brisent, d'autres se créent._

_Le changement est parfois brutal, parfois lent. Quelque soit la façon dont nous évoluons, dont l'être humain évolue, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour se souvenir de qui on était et de ce qu'on est devenu._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

- Laisse tomber.

- Non ! Je veux que vous m'expliquiez ! Si vous savez quelque chose en rapport avec mon passé, j'ai besoin de savoir...

- Désolée Sakura. Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler pour l'instant.

Tomoyo monta les escaliers en bois et la jeune fille aux yeux verts entendit alors un jet d'eau à l'étage supérieur. Elle devait sûrement laver son kimono... Elle soupira, lasse d'être seule au milieu de cette pièce, lasse de ne plus se souvenir de rien... lasse de tout...

Qu'est-ce que cette femme avait voulu lui dire ? Qu'elle connaissait Syaoran avant ? Et elle aussi ? Elle savait que si elle montait la voir ; l'inconnue ne répondrait pas à ses questions. Alors elle monta l'escalier en bois qui grinça sous la septième marche et rejoignit sa chambre en silence.

La nuit commençait à tomber et elle espérait du fond du coeur qu'elle lui porterait conseil. Elle se déshabilla et enfila un pyjama que Tomoyo avait laissé à sa disposition. Puis elle se dirigea vers la coiffeuse où elle se brossa les cheveux. Ceux-ci étaient d'une couleur miel chatoyante et légèrement ondulés. Pendant de longues minutes, elle s'observa dans le miroir faire machinalement les mêmes gestes. Attraper une mèche de cheveux, la peigner et la repousser en arrière.

La lune, ronde et brillante, se reflétait sur le miroir et éclairait une petite partielle de neige en hauteur derrière la forêt qui avoisinait la maison. Elle se leva et alla au balcon afin de mieux regarder l'horizon. Cet endroit surélevé lui rappelait quelque chose… Et la certitude que c'était là qu'elle s'était retrouvée sous la neige lui devint de plus en plus claire. Au fond, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne trouverait de réponses à ses questions qu'en cherchant là où il y en a… c'est-à-dire devoir parler avec Tomoyo. Mais celle-ci refusait de lui dire ce qu'elle savait...

Elle consentit à quitter le balcon et à s'engouffrer sous les couvertures.

Qui suis-je… réellement ? murmura t-elle dans un sanglot

Un flash lui apparut brusquement, son premier flash de mémoire. Elle se redressa la respiration haletante, et dévisagea la chambre dans tous ses angles complètement paniquée.

Non… non, ce n'est pas possible…

Elle essaya de se rappeler son flash. Elle se trouvait dans cette chambre avec les mêmes baldaquins et elle était avec… Syaoran …

Elle faillit s'étouffer à cette pensée. La pièce était envahie dans l'obscurité quand d'autres flashs lui revinrent en mémoire : elle voyait des escaliers en bois, et l'image de ces escaliers montait comme dans un film, se déplaçant jusque dans un couloir qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose puis se figea sur la chambre. Elle était en tout point identique à celle-là !

Elle entendit alors la voix du jeune homme dans le couloir. Froide et glaciale. Un frisson la parcourut de haut en bas, cette voix la glaçait jusqu'aux os… Son regard l'avait troublée dès qu'elle l'avait vu... Elle savait à présent qu'elle l'avait connu dans son passé ; et la phrase mystérieuse de Tomoyo résonnait dans sa tête " Parce que tu sens au fond de toi qu'il ne t'es pas aussi inconnu que tu le prétends"...

Dans la nuit, ses rêves furent peuplés de souvenirs ; ils commençaient à refaire surface…

Elle voyait à nouveau ces escaliers en bois puis longeait ce long couloir, et la chambre s'ouvrait à la volée laissant entrevoir deux silhouettes allongées sur le lit. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, ses yeux se perdirent sur les draps qui se mouvaient en bas du lit, et avec crainte, elle les remonta...

NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! hurla t-elle les yeux ruisselants de larmes.

Tomoyo accourut aussitôt dans la chambre, une bougie dans la main, en chemise de nuit. Syaoran arriva un instant plus tard et il vit la jeune fille qu'ils avaient recueilli en état de transe, il eut un haut le corps lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux émeraudes sur lui, des yeux tristes et effrayés qui lui rappelaient terriblement quelqu'un…

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, dit-il indifféremment en retournant se coucher.

La femme le regarda partir et soutenu Sakura qui tremblait de tout son corps.

- Calme-toi… tout va bien… chut, tout va bien ce n'est rien… murmura t-elle en la serrant.

- Je me… je me souviens de tout… dit-elle la respiration saccadée, de tout… J'étais dans une grande demeure et il y avait des escaliers en bois, et en haut ; un long couloir que je longeais, et une chambre… avec un lit à baldaquins au milieu, et quand je me suis approchée… Je me suis vue faire l'amour à Syaoran !

- Chut ne crie pas si fort ! dit l'autre paniquée

Elle se leva et ferma la porte de la chambre doucement.

J'ai ressenti chacun de nos mouvements… j'ai même eu chaud… son corps était contre le mien, et j'avais mal, si mal… Pourquoi ne me reconnaît-il plus ? Mes sentiments me sont revenus instantanément, j'ai cru que j'allais en mourir tellement ils sont forts ! Pourquoi est-il devenu si froid avec moi… ? Que s'est t-il passé ?

** Flash Back : 8 ans plus tôt **

Syaoran rentra chez lui comme chaque soir après les cours. Un hululement résonna dans la demeure ; c'était Narka, une belle chouette au plumage noir comme le charbon. Elle avait des yeux bruns assortis à ceux de son maître qui pétillaient à la lueur du jour. Le jeune garçon adorait sa chouette et même si cet animal sortait de l'ordinaire, il était fier d'en posséder une et se moquait du qu'en dit-on. Les animaux faisaient son plus grand bonheur et sa seule compagnie. Il tendit le doigt dans la cage et Narka le lui mordit affectueusement.

Ce soir je te sortirai Narka, mais il faudra rester sage.

Narka poussa un nouveau hululement, mais cette fois c'était à cause de Kirou, un chat roux aux yeux verts qui miaulait depuis l'arrivée de Syaoran. Il avait d'autres animaux comme un lapin au second étage et un grand aquarium de poissons mais aucun d'eux n'étaient aussi jaloux que Kirou. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Il souleva le chat avec douceur et l'entraîna à l'étage supérieur où il rejoignit sa chambre. Il était exténué et posa son sac sur une pile de livres près du bureau tandis que Kirou s'engouffrait quelque part sous les couvertures de son lit à baldaquins rouge.

La soirée s'annonça tout d'abord sans encombres. Il fit ses devoirs du lendemain, prit une douche et se plaça devant le poste de télévision, fixant nerveusement la pendule accrochée au mur à peu près toutes les cinq minutes. Une fille devait l'appeler, mais pas n'importe laquelle.

**DRINGGGG**

Syaoran se précipita sur le téléphone la main tremblante. Et si c'était des élèves de sa classe qui lui faisaient une mauvaise blague ? Il hésita une fraction de seconde et décrocha. Tant pis si ce n'était pas elle, il voulait trop entendre sa voix…

- Allo ?

- Konban wa Syaoran-kun (bonjour), c'est Sakura, dit une voix masculine

grossièrement féminisée. Tu veux me voir toute nue ? Ahhh ça me ferait tant plaisir tu sais !

Mais avant que la voix ne continue ses moqueries il raccrocha brusquement. Encore ces idiots pour ne pas changer ! Toujours entrain de saisir la moindre occasion pour se moquer de lui….

Comme il attendait un coup de fil important, Syaoran décrocha toutes les fois où le téléphone sonna et raccrocha de la même manière à chaque fois qu'il entendait les imitations horribles de la voix de Sakura. Puis quand le vrai coup qu'il attendait arriva, croyant que c'était encore une blague, il décrocha avec fureur et hurla :

Quoi encore !

Mais il y eut un silence inhabituel, un silence gêné et il comprit vite qu'il avait fait erreur de personne.

Heu… Sakura c'est toi ?

Oui, répondit une voix timide. Je te dérange apparemment…

Non non je t'assure ! s'exclama t-il embarrassé. Tu vas venir alors ?

Oui, je veux bien t'aider. Où est-ce que tu habites ?

Il esquissa un sourire et s'empressa de lui dicter son adresse. Ils se dirent au revoir et raccrochèrent. Sans le savoir, ils avaient la même réaction pourtant séparer de plusieurs kilomètres : sauter de joie comme des fous et hurler de bonheur.

Syaoran attrapa même Kirou au passage et le serra dans ses bras au point que le chat faillit s'étouffer et que lorsqu'il le relâcha celui-ci lui lança un regard terrifié. Le chat grogna contre son maître et disparut rapidement de son champ de vision, de peur que Syaoran ne l'étouffe encore.

Syaoran Li vivait dans un village perdu du Japon comptant pas plus de 50 habitants. Alors les gamins, ils les connaissaient tous vu qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul collège. Il avait l'habitude des moqueries car Syaoran était un garçon qui négligeait son apparence pour le travail. Il souhaitait en effet devenir quelqu'un d'important, que son nom soit enfin un jour reconnu, quitter ce maudit endroit et pouvoir un jour faire marronner tous les crétins qui se foutaient de lui dans son enfance.

Sakura était la seule fille qui lui avait prêté un tant soit peu d'attention, et c'est pour cela qu'il en était tombé amoureux. Pour sa gentillesse, pour son naturel, pour ses sourires. Il se languissait qu'elle arrive et qu'elle le salut timidement. Il se languissait d'entrevoir chacun de ses mouvements. En l'attendant, il décida de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était peinte en blanc, joliment meublée, avec un lit à baldaquins au milieu de la pièce. Syaoran aimait par-dessus tout la simplicité des choses, c'est pour cette raison que sa demeure était peu décorée.

Une fois sa chambre rangée, il descendit dans le grand salon et inspecta les lieux anxieux. Narka s'agitait dans sa cage, elle voulait sortir, d'habitude son maître la sortait à 19h00 précise et il était déjà 19h30. Syaoran alla la voir et s'excusa :

Désolé j'avais complètement oublié…

Il ouvrit la cage et la chouette s'agrippa à son bras, battant des ailes joyeusement.

Je vais pas pouvoir te laisser dehors longtemps, dit-il, Sakura va bientôt venir.

La chouette poussa un hululement et s'agita lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de la jeune fille. Il esquissa un sourire et murmura : « Eh oui, vous allez enfin pouvoir la rencontrer. »

Kirou jouait avec une boule de laine et miaulait d'excitation.

Je suis sûre que vous allez l'aimer, et même si vous n'avez pas l'habitude des étrangers, vous serez polis d'accord ?

Le chat sauta sur les genoux de Lionel et lui lécha la main en guise de réponse.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient là…

Que ferais-je sans vous ?

Narka tendit soudain l'oreille et voleta jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il la suivit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as entendu quelque chose ?

La chouette tapa contre la vitre avec son bec et il vit Sakura devant le portail. Elle cherchait visiblement où était la sonnette…

Courant à toute allure, il alla ouvrir le grand portail, essoufflé.

Je suis désolé Sakura-chan ! Je pensais pas que tu arriverais si vite.

C'est pas grave. Tout va bien, Syaoran-kun

Elle afficha un grand sourire et regarda tout autour d'elle curieusement.

Au fait, où est la sonnette ? Je ne l'ai pas vu…

Il n'y en a pas. Je suis désolé. Rentrons, tu vas attraper froid

Sakura pressa le pas et Syaoran la rejoignit. Elle était si pressée et en même temps si gênée de découvrir l'endroit où vivait celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Il neigeait dehors, et ils marchèrent un peu avant d'atteindre la porte. Beaucoup d'arbres et d'arbustes entouraient la propriété, mais ils étaient tous recouverts de neige. Juste à côté de la porte, un grand sapin dominait. La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux et s'exclama :

Syaoran-kun ! C'est… waw… magnifique !

Il rougit violemment en pensant qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas reçu d'aussi beaux compliments.

N'exagères pas, déclara t-il en souriant.

Le grand sapin était richement décoré de boules, de guirlandes illuminées et d'autres petits objets plus beaux les uns que les autres. En haut, une étoile brillait de mille feux.

Il l'invita à entrer. La vue d'ensemble de la maison, de l'extérieur, aurait pu paraître à n'importe qui d'autre repoussante. Il est vrai qu'elle avait quelque chose « d'abandonnée ». Les tuiles étaient arrachées à certains endroits, la peinture était parti, il n'y avait plus que les planches de bois et le fait qu'elle soit perdue au milieu de la foret n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais Sakura n'était pas effrayée ; cette demeure dégageait en elle une impression de sûreté. Car Syaoran y vivait et près de lui, elle se sentait protégée.

Lorsqu'elle posa le pied à l'intérieur, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Une princesse. Elle avait l'impression d'être une princesse arrivant au bal, et lui c'était était son cavalier. Celui-ci soupira de bonheur devant l'expression subjuguée de Sakura. Un instant il avait cru que l'endroit allait l'effrayer.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! s'exclama t-elle. Syaoran-kun, tu as un don pour la décoration ! C'est si simple, si grand, si beau ! Tu m'as pas réservée une robe j'espère ? rigola t-elle euphorique.

Le salon était gigantesque, une longue cheminée qui partait du plafond dominait la pièce et Syaoran y avait mis quelques bûches pour chauffer la demeure. Un long canapé rouge faisait angle dans la pièce et conduisait droit aux escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur. L'intérieur était l'opposé de l'extérieur.

Une fois installée sur un des fauteuils, il apporta deux chocolats chauds, Narka encore sur son bras :

Tiens, bois-le maintenant qu'il est chaud.

Merci.

Il s'installa à son tour sur un fauteuil tandis que le regard de Sakura se perdait encore sur la pièce. Le jeune homme était fier de lui, il avait réussi à faire quelque chose ! Quelque chose capable de plaire à une fille comme elle !

C'est pratique, dit-il en brisant le silence, d'avoir une demeure comme celle-ci. Les gamins ont peur en la voyant de l'extérieur, ils croient qu'elle est hantée et n'osent pas s'en approcher. Au moins, j'ai la paix !

Oui. C'est eux qui t'ont énervé tout à l'heure au téléphone ? demanda t-elle en avalant une gorgée

Il hocha la tête et soupira d'un air lasse :

Ils me fatiguent. Mais ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Je me sens bien ici.

Tu vis seul dans une si grande demeure ?

C'est le seul héritage que m'ont donné mes parents à leur mort. Alors j'y tiens énormément, expliqua t-il en souriant

Alors… ça veut dire que j'ai une chance in estimée d'être là ! cria t-elle soudainement en se levant.

Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Sakura-chan ? demanda t-il, surpris

Eh bien… tu vis seul, tu es toujours dans ton monde au collège et je… enfin moi, tu m'offres un grand privilège en m'invitant ici. Personne ne vient jamais te voir car tu aimes la solitude et tu tiens particulièrement à cette demeure car c'est le seul souvenir de tes parents. Tu prends des risques en me la montrant, je pourrais raconter à tout le monde ce que j'ai vu ! Et tout le monde pourrait se moquer de toi !

Il éclata de rire, profondément touché par des paroles si innocentes tandis que les joues de Sakura devinrent rouges.

Il n'y a que toi qui puisse voir le monde ainsi, personne ne verrait les choses de la même façon. Crois-moi, les gamins ne veulent même pas s'approcher d'ici alors un privilège tu sais…

Elle rigola et s'arrêta soudain parcourue d'un frisson. Quelque chose frôlait sa jambe, quelque chose caressait ses jambes… Elle baissa la tête et s'aperçut de la présence d'un chat qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué

Comment s'appelle t-il ? questionna t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Syaoran échangea un regard étonné avec sa chouette, surpris que Kirou se laisse prendre ainsi par une étrangère. A chaque fois qu'il prononçait le nom 'Sakura', Kirou miaulait de jalousie.

Kirou, et il a l'air de t'apprécier !

Il est tout mignon ! Dis donc, je me trompe ou tu apprécies particulièrement les animaux ? Ta chouette aussi elle est belle…

Narka poussa un petit hululement et Syaoran pensa que si elle n'avait pas un pelage aussi noir on aurait vu des rougeurs sur ses joues.

Oui je les adore. Elle s'appelle Narka, je l'ai trouvée dans la foret avec une patte en moins. Son propriétaire lui faisait subir d'horribles choses, expliqua t-il

C'est horrible… Comment les gens peuvent-ils blesser des êtres aussi beau ?

Je n'en sais rien. Je vais la rentrer dans sa cage, et nous, on va monter au premier j'ai rangé mon bureau pour qu'on est la place de faire nos devoirs

Sur ce, il alla quitter la chouette et la jeune fille le suivit jusque dans sa chambre. Elle n'ajouta aucun commentaire, visiblement trop gênée, car elle n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver là un jour.

Elle sortit de son sac un exemplaire de français intitulé « Méthodes » et un autre beaucoup plus gros intitulé « Textes littéraires. »

Bon, on a du pain sur la planche !

Et ils se mirent au boulot. Elle aida Syaoran comme une vraie professeur, et en même temps ça lui faisait de l'entraînement puisqu'elle visait de faire ce métier. Le Japonais n'était vraiment pas son fort ; pensa Sakura amusée. Il faisait d'énormes fautes d'orthographes et son expression était très mauvaise. De plus, ses origines chinoises ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. Au bout d'une heure, le garçon fit semblant de s'endormir sur son livre de « Méthodes ».

Syaoran-kun ! Syaoran-kun ! Est-ce que ça va ! cria t-elle en le secouant.

Il ouvrit un œil étonné et Sakura souffla de soulagement.

Ne me fais plus des peurs pareilles ! J'étais si inquiète !

Je m'étais juste assoupi… déclara Syaoran, encore surpris de la manière dont elle s'était inquiétée pour lui.

Tu es fatigué, on fait une pause.

D'accord…

Heu…Tu as une télé ? demanda t-elle timidement

Oui pourquoi ?

Je voulais voir un film mais je suis tellement partie précipitamment que j'ai oublié de l'enregistrer '

Regardons-le ensemble, proposa t-il en souriant.

Il ouvrit un de ses meubles et Sakura découvrit une petite télé en noir et blanc.

Désolé, c'est pas du luxe je sais.

C'est très bien comme ça ne t'inquiètes pas Syaoran-kun ! s'exclama t-elle ravie

Il tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et s'installa confortablement dessus.

C'est quelle chaîne ?

Heu… la 6, murmura la jeune fille intimidée.

Tu comptes le regarder sur cette chaise ? interrogea t-il. Tu peux venir à côté de moi si tu veux…

Il se décala en rougissant et Sakura s'installa dans le peu de place qu'il lui avait laissé, la même couleur aux joues. Ce lit était fait pour une personne, pas pour deux, alors forcément ils étaient serrés. Syaoran, qui était juste derrière, regarda plus Sakura que le film ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas bien sûr, puisque contrairement à lui elle le suivait attentivement.

A la fin du film ils s'étirèrent fatigués d'être rester dans la même position 1h30.

C'était super ! dit-elle en retournant sur le bureau. T'as aimé Syaoran-kun ?

Euh… oui, oui, mentit-il. Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? Il est 22h00…

Ah oui désolée je te dérange il est tard !

Non tu ne me déranges pas Sakura-chan, mais tes parents ?

Pas de problème de ce côté-là, sourit-elle, mon père est en voyage et mon frère est chez sa petite amie.

Il murmura un 'd'accord' et ils continuèrent leurs devoirs. Il ne demanda pas « et ta mère ? » car si elle n'avait pas voulu lui en parler c'est qu'il y avait sûrement une raison. Peut-être était-elle morte comme ses parents ? Si c'était le cas ; il avait encore plus envi de réconforter Sakura et de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'il savait mieux que quiconque la peine qu'elle devait avoir. Il entreprit de prendre son livre de Mathématiques et le montra à la jeune fille en souriant :

On inverse les rôles maintenant ! dit-il en prenant un air sadique

Sakura poussa un long soupir et tira une tête de déprimée (à peu près comme ça  --'). Il éclata de rire et rangea le livre :

Pour ce soir ça ira, on a assez travailler comme ça. On fera ça une autre fois. Merci Sakura-chan, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir que tu viennes.

Ils se quittèrent amicalement et la jeune fille rentra chez elle. Narka et Kirou semblaient déçus de son départ tout comme leur maître. Mais il était l'heure de dormir.

Il s'assura que tous ses animaux étaient rentrés au bercail puis sombra dans un long sommeil peuplé de beaux rêves.

Le lendemain au collège, ils se croisèrent et se saluèrent. En classe, ils échangeaient des sourires et des regards. Des garçons mordus de Sakura le remarquèrent et l'attendirent à la sortie :

Hey ! Li !

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit des garçons de sa clase se diriger vers lui.

Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? répliqua t-il froidement

Ecoute-nous bien monsieur le glaçon, si tu te trouves pas de filles et que t'es trop moche pour ça c'est pas notre faute ok ? Mais Sakura tu la laisses tranquille, c'est la notre compris ?

Syaoran ignorait généralement les moqueries incessantes de ses camarades depuis sa plus petite enfance mais là s'en était trop. Comment osaient-ils parler de Sakura comme un objet !

Y'a pas écrit son nom sur ton front à ce que je sache ? Alors foutez-moi la paix. Si elle m'aime moi et pas vous, c'est pas ma faute, vous avez qu'à être moins cons, lança t-il dédaigneusement

Le soir, elle n'appela pas, ni le lendemain. Pas plus que les jours suivants…

Syaoran s'inquiétait du comportement de la jeune fille. Pourquoi ne l'appelait-elle plus ? Pourquoi en venait-elle plus le voir ? Est-ce que… c'était parce que ça dérangeait les autres ?

Sakura est une fille dont l'avis des autres compte beaucoup pour elle. Elle s'inquiète énormément pou eux. Alors si ces gamins lui ont dit qu'ils étaient tristes parce qu'elle me voyait, je paris qu'elle les as cru, soupira t-il alors qu'il changeait l'aquarium de ses poissons. Ils ont dû lui jouer un numéro… 'Sakura-chan, pourquoi tu ne nous regardes plus ? Tu es si belle, il n'y en a plus que pour Li ! Et nous ? Sois moins égoïste Sakura-chan s'il te plait !' fit-il en imitant la voix de l'un d'eux. Pfffff… Elle est si naïve…

Narka qui voletait dans la pièce poussa un hululement coléreux.

Ca va je sais, c'est pas mieux de s'enfermer dans la solitude comme protection ! Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Sakura comble le vide de sa mère en se faisant aimer des autres ; moi je comble le vide de mes parents grâce à vous et en me protégeant des autres. Chacun sa façon de faire.

Un peu plus loin, la jeune fille en question marchait dans la foret en compagnie de sa meilleure amie, Tiffany.

Tu en penses quoi de tout ça, Tiffany ? demanda t-elle le regard triste

Moi j'en pense que si tu l'aimes, il est naturel que tu ailles vers lui. Tu n'as pas à te justifier aux autres juste parce que tu fréquentes un garçon 'différent'

Je sais mais Sastuke a dit que…

Que tu étais égoïste ? coupa t-elle. Ils n'ont jamais aimé Syaoran-kun, tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est l'éloigner du bonheur juste par méchanceté. Et ils se rendent compte, que c'est avec toi qu'il est en train de trouver ce bonheur.

Sakura rougit violemment et détourna la tête.

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…

Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je suis convaincue qu'il est amoureux de toi, et je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui vous empêche d'être ensembles. Avoue-lui tes sentiments !

Et s'il me rejette ? demanda t-elle soudainement

Tiffany sembla réfléchir un instant et déclara sûre d'elle :

Il ne te rejettera pas Sakura. Je ne l'ai jamais vu parler à quelqu'un autre que toi, il a rejeté tout le monde sauf toi. Et tout le monde l'a rejeté, sauf toi. Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'il t'aime c'est évident !

Tu… tu crois ? Balbutia t-elle.

J'en mettrais ma main au feu !

Derrière un arbre une bande de cinq garçons échangèrent un regard avec la même lueur narquoise dans les yeux. Un plan maléfique germait dans leur esprit… Et ils passèrent la semaine qui suivit, à le mettre en place.

Bon, vous avez bien compris ? questionna l'un d'entre eux, qui avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais et des yeux presque aussi foncés

Ouais Kakiro, dirent-ils en cœur

Bien, répartition des tâches. Qui se charge d'aller voir la douce et innocente Sakura ? fit 'Kakiro' d'un ton ironique.

Moi ! dit Satsuke, celui qui lui avait dit qu'elle était égoïste

Ok. Je me chargerai de distraire Li et de lui faire croire qu'on est dans son camp et… Hiro tu te chargeras pendant ce temps d'installer les caméras dans la chambre ! Tu en met de partout c'est bien clair ! Il ne faut pas rater une miette ! Et vous, dit-il à l'adresse des deux garçons restant, vous avez bien compris ce que vous devez faire ?

Ouais, on doit faire croire qu'on vous déteste et qu'on déteste Li, s'exclamèrent les deux frères en rigolant.

Ils se mirent d'accord et partirent chacun de leur côté. Le jour suivant au collège, Syaoran fut attiré par des bruits d'insultes dans le couloir. Il vit Sakura qui regardait la scène de 'bagarre' avec inquiétude et la regarda à son tour. Il ouvrit de grands yeux : Il était entrain de rêver ou quoi !

Espèce de… tu m'as piqué ma copine ! cria Satsuke à l'un des deux frères qui s'appelait Takumi.

Et alors !

Syaoran en resta bouche bée. Le clan des 5 fortes têtes venait de se dissoudre sous ses yeux. Ils ne les avaient jamais vu se disputer, et voila qu'ils étaient pratiquement sur le point de se battre. Les deux frères d'un côté, Sastuke, Hiro et Kakiro d'un autre. Cette nouvelle le mit étrangement de bonne humeur. Peut-être que séparés ils seraient moins cons…

Et à son grand étonnement, c'est ce qui se passa.

Le garçon aux cheveux d'un noir de jais l'aborda alors que celui-ci se promenait dans le village et l'invita à boire un verre. Cependant, malgré cette débordante gentillesse il resta méfiant :

Pourquoi vous me parlez maintenant ?

On est vraiment désolé tu sais… On a été bêtes avec toi depuis toujours… Ces deux idiots nous montaient toujours contre toi et nous on obéissait, bêtement. Mais en fait t'es un super mec, déclara t-il en buvant une gorgée.

… je me méfie quand même, désolé.

Tu n'as pas à te justifier, sourit-il, c'est normal. On t'a fait souffrir le martyre dans le passé, se faire pardonner demande du temps. Mais on attendra, ne te fais pas de soucis.

Les jours passèrent et Syaoran rentrait de plus en plus joyeux chez lui ce qui ravissait Narka, Kirou et toute l'arche de Noé. Le garçon appréciait en réalité d'avoir des amis, il y prenait de plus en plus goût… C'était si bien de ne plus être seul. Il avait cru jusqu'à présent pouvoir s'en passer, il avait cru qu'il vivait normalement, mais en fait, il ne vivait pas… il survivait. Ca a commencé par Sakura, elle l'a fait sortir de sa solitude ; et à présent ceux qui lui avaient pourri la vie depuis toujours étaient devenus ses amis. Pas les deux frères, mais ça il s'en foutait. Il lui semblait que presque tout le collège lui adressait la parole depuis. Un jour, Kakiro lui donna une idée pour reconquérir le cœur de Sakura…

Pourquoi tu ne l'inviterais pas chez toi, et ensuite tu lui déclarerais tes sentiments ? Je suis sûr qu'elle y répondra… Sakura-chan est une fille très douce, elle s'inquiète constamment du bonheur des autres. Vous allez très bien ensembles. Mais pense aux protections !

Syaoran lui donna un bon coup sur la tête et l'autre éclata de rire :

Ca va ça va je plaisantais ! Mais n'empêche que je ne vois pas ce qui vous en empêche, dit-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus. C'est l'âge tu sais ! Et puis autant toi que elle vous êtes vraiment trop coincés !

Kakiro ! Gronda t-il désespéré par son comportement

Pendant ce temps, Hiro remplissait sa mission et s'était introduit dans la demeure. Il avait vraiment une frousse terrible des fantômes et tremblait dès le moindre petit bruit. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Narka, Kirou et même Maya, la jeune lapine de Syaoran, étaient en liberté durant la journée. Hiro réussit à poser les caméras à des endroits bien cachés dans la chambre ; mais pour s'échapper ce fut une autre histoire. Les animaux lui firent l'enfer. La chouette tirait sur son col pour le retenir tandis que Kirou sortait ses griffes d'un air menaçant. Le garçon hurla quand il vit la lapine sortir ses deux dents de devant et les planter dans sa chaussure.

Il partit de la demeure ses jambes à son coup, traumatisé à vie par les animaux.

Sakura, elle, fut retenue par Satsuke un soir où elle rentrait chez elle :

Sakura-chan !

Satsuke-kun ! Salua celle-ci en souriant.

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits lorsqu'il la serra dans ses bras.

Mon dieu Sakura-chan, tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda t-il précipitamment. Toutes ces horribles choses que je t'ai dites l'autre fois…

Ah, ce n'est rien, le rassura t-elle avec un sourire naturel

Tu es sûre ? Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! J'étais tellement jaloux de Syaoran ! 

Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna la jeune fille

C'est tellement évident que tu l'aimes ! Et tu es une si belle fille !

Tant que ça ? répondit-elle extrêmement gênée.

Oui, tu me fais tourner la tête !

Elle éclata de rire et s'exclama :

Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Je voulais dire… ça se voit tant que ça que je l'aime ? Tiffany aussi m'a dit ça l'autre jour…

Si elle te l'a dit, c'est pas pour rien petite Sakura-chan. Tu devrais vraiment aller le voir.

D'accord, j'irai ! déclara t-elle décidée.

** Fin du Flash Back **

Voila ce qui s'est passé… termina Tomoyo en soupirant.

Mais Sakura était suspendue à ses lèvres, elle voulait en savoir plus ; toujours plus. Tout son amour pour Syaoran revenait dans son cœur à pas de géants depuis son premier flash de mémoire, où elle avait d'ailleurs manquer un battement. Son histoire était inachevée et la femme aux longs cheveux bruns qui avait été autrefois sa meilleure amie ne semblait pas vouloir la continuer.

Et… ? murmura la jeune femme aux yeux verts pour briser ce silence insoutenable. Elle avait comme la sensation que Tomoyo voulait lui cacher la suite du récit, peut-être bien parce qu'elle était trop horrible pour être entendue…

Est-ce que… tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? lâcha enfin Tomoyo d'un air anxieux. Je ne sais pas si raviver ces souvenirs…

Oh s'il te plait je veux savoir ! supplia Sakura. Aide-moi à effacer ce vide de ma mémoire. Aide-moi, insista t-elle d'un ton déterminé

D'accord… assis-toi là ma petite Sakura, ordonna la brune en lui indiquant le lit et la concernée obéit. Tomoyo s'assit alors et son expression inquiéta gravement la plus jeune. Il s'est passé une chose terrible, ma petite Sakura, reprit-elle en fixant le sol. Vous étiez tellement amoureux, tellement, que tu es allée le voir ce jour-là et tu as pris timidement ton courage entre tes mains, tu lui as avoué tes sentiments auxquels il a répondu par un baiser.

Il eut à nouveau un silence entre les deux amies retrouvées, un silence où Tomoyo ignora le regard interrogateur que lui posait Sakura. Elle se racla la gorge et continua d'une voix incertaine :

Un mois s'est écoulé… Un long mois où tu me parlais sans cesse de lui, de combien il était beau, combien tu l'aimais, combien il était différent de ce que l'on croyait… énuméra t-elle sur le bout de ses doigts d'un air mélancolique. Et pendant ce temps, Kakiro, Hiro, Sastuke, Takumi et son frère continuaient leur complot. Ils ne pensaient pas que cette stupide blague allait prendre de telles proportions. Mais un jour… l'inévitable s'est passé… (Elle grimaça :) Vous étiez seul, dans sa demeure, éloignés des regards –enfin, c'est ce que vous croyez- et vous l'avez fait. Si tu te rappelais ton expression, si seulement tu pouvais te rappeler à quel point tu étais heureuse ensuite ! déclara t-elle en prenant les mains de son amie espérant que celle-ci se souvienne. Tout le collège souriait à Syaoran, tu croyais tout comme moi que c'était dû au fait qu'il soit ton petit ami ; mais en fait… ils étaient tous de mèche, ils voulaient juste lui faire croire au vrai bonheur. Un mercredi, Kakiro a proposé à Syaoran de faire une fête dans sa demeure pour Halloween, et Syaoran trouva l'idée excellente ; après tout sa maison perdue au milieu des bois ne pouvait pas mieux tomber ! Ils préparèrent la fête avec grand soin… Oh oui, avec grand soin… (Le visage de Tomoyo eut un air de dégoût en se rappelant ce passage :) Sastuke avait ramené deux grands écrans plasma car il disait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire de belle fête d'horreur sans un bon film bien effrayant. Tu parles !

Sakura écoutait d'une seule oreille revivant la scène de ses propres yeux. La maison décorée pour Halloween, oui, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Elle se voyait même accueillir la jeune femme qui l'avait recueillie, Tomoyo, mais celle-ci était beaucoup plus jeune. Syaoran lui souriait à ses côtés et l'embrassait langoureusement de temps en temps. D'autres invités débarquèrent et la musique résonna dans ses tympans, 8 ans s'étaient écoulés mais elle se souvenait de cette belle balade japonaise « éternal snow », elle y avait dansé un slow dessus avec son bien-aimé sans savoir que c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'elle le ferait.

Tu m'écoutes ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? l'interrompit la brune inquiète

Ah ? Oui, désolée, répondit Sakura ailleurs. Oui oui, je me rappelle du soir de la fête, mais après…

Après ? On a bien visionné une cassette, ça oui ! dit-elle avec colère. Quand Hiro l'a mise dans le magnétoscope, sourire aux lèvres, et qu'on a vu des corps qui s'enlaçaient dans un lit, tout le monde est parti en rires. Même vous deux ! Je l'ai même taquiné en disant 'Oh qu'est-ce que tu nous met là ? Une vidéo porno pour Halloween ?' Mais mon sourire s'est vite effacé lorsqu'on a vu vos visages sur la vidéo. C'était vous… ils vous avaient filmé… On voyait tout, dans les moindres détails… c'était terrible, et tous les gloussements qui suivirent ne firent que doubler la rage de Syaoran. Quant à toi ; tu ne disais rien Sakura. Tu regardais avec ces regards qu'ont les personnes avant de mourir, ce regard qui ne reflète rien d'autre que la douleur et l'anéantissement… Toi, si naïve, si gentille, si douce, tu venais d'être brisée par de la pure méchanceté gratuite…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_De la méchanceté gratuite. Si j'étais si belle, pourquoi m'a-t-on fait ça ? Syaoran n'a jamais vécu que dans la moquerie parce qu'il était différent des autres et c'est pour cette raison qu'on lui a fait ça. Mais moi, pourquoi ? Je ne servais que de punching-ball dans cette histoire alors ? Je n'ai été là que pour le détruire ? J'étais l'instrument qui a permis à ces gamins de parvenir à leur fin. Un simple objet, qu'on manipulait avec des faux sourires et un regard d'hypocrite à en faire vomir. Naïve ? Conne oui ! Je comprends à présent pourquoi Syaoran était mon opposé caractériellement, pourquoi il était toujours si distant et si froid avec les autres, lui ne faisait confiance à personne. Lui savait à quel point la méchanceté peut-être gratuite à cet âge. Pas moi. Et le pire, c'est que je l'ai laissé séduire, tenté par cette idée de bonheur, où tout est rose et tout est beau. Tu étais dans une prison de solitude ; et moi libérée. Mais à quel prix avons-nous payé cet amour insensé ?_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sakura se laissa tombée dans les bras de Tomoyo en pleurs et elles restèrent un long moment ainsi dans le chagrin et le désarroi, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Le pire dans tout ça était les flash quelle avait, elle revoyait les images de cette scène du passé comme si elles dataient d'hier. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, et hurla pour que ces images cessent, elle avait voulu tout savoir mais maintenant tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était tout oublié !

Tomoyo resserra son étreinte. Quelques larmes s'écoulaient également de ses yeux ; mais contrairement à Sakura elle restait calme et immobile comme un I. Son amie elle, pleurait abondamment et était agitée de tremblements. La brune souffrait de la voir ainsi toutefois le plus dur pour elle était de resserrer Sakura dans ses bras. Sakura qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu dans son enfance. Sakura qu'elle avait aimé de toute son âme. Sa petite Sakura qui avait disparu du jour au lendemain…

Pendant huit longues années…

Elle avait l'impression de ne plus savoir comment la serrer, comment la calmer…

… comment l'aider…

Il faut que je sache, demanda la voix presque éteinte de Sakura, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si froid avec moi… je l'aime… je l'aime… ! s'exclama t-elle en éclatant à nouveau en sanglots, et j'ai peur qu'il m'ait oublié !

Jamais il ne t'oubliera. Il ne sait tout simplement pas que c'est toi. Comment moi je m'en suis aperçue ? Je ne sais pas, mais je l'ai su de suite… Depuis que tu as disparu, il est devenu fou, personne ne t'a retrouvé et ça l'a anéanti. Il continu à garder espoir que tu reviennes, mais, il s'est encore plus endurci qu'avant. Désormais même les animaux ne l'approchent plus ou rarement ; il n'y a que moi qui reste avec lui car j'ai peur que seul il se laisse mourir. Et quand il t'a retrouvée dans la neige…

Alors c'était lui ? coupa Sakura en rougissant légèrement

Oui c'était lui, lui sourit-elle, je n'étais pas là à ce moment et comme tu frôlais la mort et que tu étais gelée c'est lui qui t'a soignée. Ca répond à ta question « qui t'a déshabillée et réchauffée ». Il a dû probablement utiliser la chaleur corporelle, et bien qu'il ne le montre pas en apparence, il s'est nettement adouci les jours où tu étais là. C'est la deuxième fois que tu réussis ce genre d'exploit avec lui. Enfin je crois que si tu veux avoir d'autres réponses tu dois aller le questionner un peu et pas qu'à moi !

Quoi… ? Bégaya t-elle en essuyant ses larmes, non je peux pas faire ça !

Il le faut pourtant, déclara Tomoyo en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule

Sakura lui lança alors un regard apeuré et voulut s'engouffrer sous ses couvertures, mais trop tard, la brune lui avait déjà saisi le poignet pour l'en empêcher.

Non non non on ne se défile pas !

Non pitié pas ça ! cria la fille aux yeux verts paniquée. Je peux pas j'te jure !

La brune lui lança un regard passablement désespéré et eut soudain un magnifique sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Elles retrouvaient toutes deux rapidement leur complicité perdue ; si bien que Sakura comprit où elle voulait en venir.

Confirmant ses soupçons, la grande silhouette de Tomoyo s'évanouit dans l'obscurité et disparut dans le couloir. Sakura voulut se précipiter pour la rattraper, mais il était trop tard. Elle avait atteint le seuil de la chambre où dormait Syaoran…

Trois… deux… un…

Sakura a quelque chose à te dire !

Je suis fichue ! pensa celle-ci en entendant les pas de Syaoran approchés de la chambre.

Elle avait encore du mal à avaler que sa propre meilleure amie, qu'elle n'avait plus vue depuis autant d'années, puisse la trahir ainsi. Elle pourrait toujours mentir au chinois, certes… Mais elle aurait bien l'air conne de lui dire 'Heu non en fait, je n'avais rien à te dire' et elle l'imaginait déjà le visage rempli de fureur repartir dans sa chambre en marmonnant qu'il avait été réveillé pour rien. Non, elle ne pouvait pas.

Autant qu'elle ne pouvait pas y dire qui elle était. Pas avant de le savoir elle-même. Car après tout, même si ses souvenirs avaient ressurgis, une autre partie d'elle restait cachée dans son cœur. Les moments heureux avec Syaoran… oh oui, ça, elle s'en souvenait…

Mais le soir d'Halloween, après la vidéo, le trou noir… Pas moyen de se rappeler.

Elle imagina alors diverses sortes de réaction qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Elle s'imagina entrain de prendre la fuite hors de cette demeure maudite et se perdre dans la forêt pendant huit ans… mais les coups de Syaoran à la porte la sortirent de ses pensées.

Prise de panique, elle sauta par le balcon de sa chambre et atterrit sur un gros tas d'arbustes recouverts de neige. Elle se hâta de courir en direction de la forêt, le cœur battant, là où il ne pourrait la voir.

Elle n'est pas là, dit-il froidement à travers la porte sachant que Tomoyo voulait écouter leur conversation

Quoi ? C'est impossible ! s'exclama t-elle en ouvrant la porte à la volée. Mais le chinois avait raison, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans cette pièce.

Laisse-la, ce n'est qu'une étrangère après tout, on l'a soignée recueillie il était temps qu'elle parte. Je crois qu'elle a tout simplement compris qu'il était temps pour elle de partir, dit-il simplement en fixant le balcon ouvert en pleine nuit

Tomoyo sortit sur le balcon et se pencha pour regarder en bas. Les arbustes étaient légèrement écrasés, elle avait dû sauter… Puis soudain, une idée traversa son esprit.

Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça la ferait fuir… murmura t-elle soudain très inquiète, c'est de ma faute…

Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement ? Questionna t-il soupçonneux

Je… je lui ai dit que… que derrière la foret il y avait sûrement la réponse à ses questions…

Derrière la foret ! Au versant de la montagne ! Non mais ça va pas ! Tu l'as envoyée là-bas ! A la mort ! hurla Syaoran le visage déformé par la rage.

Mais je voulais que tu l'y accompagnes puisque tu connaissais bien la route et que c'était pas loin de là-bas que tu l'y avais découverte, c'est pour ça que je suis allée te voir, mais elle a dû refuser par gêne… mentit-elle les larmes aux yeux, oh s'il te plait Syaoran va la retrouver…

D'accord, grommela t-il, une inconnue m'aura bien fait chier cette année en tout cas !

…Si tu savais…

Quoi ?

Non, rien…

Elle le regarda s'enfuir comme un voleur, prenant tout juste la peine de se couvrir et s'éclipser sous ses yeux. Toujours accoudée sur le balcon, elle le vit également suivre la trace des pas de Sakura dans la neige. Il grommelait des insultes sur la jeune fille tout en s'éloignant. Tiffany sentit sa gorge se nouer lorsqu'une rafale de vent s'abattue sur elle, elle était glacée et ne pouvait se résoudre à attendre leur retour toute la nuit sur ce balcon. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue... Sa Sakura lui avait tellement manqué… Ce devait être si dur pour elle en ce moment…

Elle se sentit envahie par la mélancolie, si seulement elle pouvait revenir en arrière, si seulement elle pouvait…

Elle soupira et rentra à l'intérieur en prenant bien soin de refermer les fenêtres car la nuit allait être fraîche. Elle alluma quelques bougies pour s'éclairer tout en lisant un livre ; puis lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que trois heures avaient passé depuis que Syaoran et Sakura étaient partis, elle posa son livre sur la table de chevet, éteignit les bougies et regarda longuement la dernière avant de la souffler.

Faites que tout se passe bien pour eux, faites que tous deux retrouvent leur chemin… Et elle souffla la bougie qui la plongea dans le crépuscule. Tomoyo s'engouffra sous les couvertures, incapable pour autant de trouver le sommeil.

Syaoran de son côté cherchait toujours aussi vainement la déserteuse. Il commençait à ne plus sentir ses jambes à force de marcher dans la neige et le froid l'envahissait de toute part. Il se maudissait chaque seconde de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre quelque chose de plus épais pour se couvrir. Ses lèvres tremblaient et il claquait des dents ; mais il continuait à chercher pour la retrouver, quoiqu'il arrive il n'abandonnerait pas… Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette détermination, il devait la sauver…

C'est tout ce qui importait.

Sakura ? appela t-il incertain, après avoir entendu un craquement de feuille derrière lui. Mais il n'y eut pas de réponses et il en conclut vite que ce devait être une hallucination. Toutefois le bruit suspect recommença et il enleva brusquement les branches pour découvrir qui s'y cachait derrière. Il soupira de soulagement en découvrant, dans le noir, deux petits yeux étincelants qui le regardaient. Ces petits yeux appartenaient à une chouette un peu spéciale…

Ouf, ce n'est que toi Narka, tu m'as fait peur !

Elle hulula et s'accrocha à son épaule tandis qu'il poursuivit sa marche.

Tu m'as manquée, dit-il en lui donnant le bout de son doigt qu'elle pinça amoureusement

Hou hou, fit-elle en se frottant contre son maître

Je suppose que ça signifie « moi aussi » ! s'exclama t-il en riant. Tu n'aurais pas vu par hasard une jeune fille dans la forêt ?

Narka poussa un hululement euphorique, heureuse de pouvoir aider Syaoran, et commença à s'envoler à travers les arbres. Le jeune homme eut un peu de mal à la suivre, l'obscurité n'aidait en rien, sans compter les racines d'arbres dans lesquelles il se prenait les pieds…

Nar… commença t-il essoufflé en s'arrêtant, va plus doucement !

Il fronça un sourcil en voyant sa chouette accélérée.

J'ai dit : PLUS DOUCEMENT pas plus vite !

Il continua sa course contre la montre et dû traverser une petite rivière gelée ainsi que bon nombre de petits sentiers et engouffrer ses pieds sous 40 cm de neige à la vitesse éclair pour pouvoir suivre Narka qui s'arrêtait régulièrement pour attendre son maître. Il ne connaissait pas la partie de la foret où elle l'emmenait : cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'aventurait plus dans la nature ainsi , ayant peur de retrouver la fille qu'il avait perdu il y a 8 ans enterrée sous la neige… Le versant de la montagne était probablement le lieu le plus pénible pour espérer pratiquer de la randonnée.

Quelle idée de s'aventurer ici… dit-il en se reposant, exténué. A peine leva t-il les yeux pour voir si sa chouette l'attendait qu'il la vit hululer et voleter autour d'une silhouette étendue dans le blanc de la neige.

Sakura… murmura t-il sentant son cœur manquer un battement, Sakura… !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Quelle sensation agréable… J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve… Oui, je dois probablement être entrain de rêver… Il fait chaud, ça fait tellement de bien… Oh Syaoran, je veux retrouver la chaleur de ton amour…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je rêve… elle pleure… ! Constata Syaoran douloureusement

Il posa la pile de bûches qu'il venait de ramener de l'extérieur et s'approcha du « lit » de la jeune fille.

Sakura ? Sakura, tu m'entends ? la secoua t-il légèrement

Syaoran-kun…

Il se releva instantanément, trébucha sous le choc contre une petite silhouette couchée parterre, et tomba lourdement en s'écrasant contre le mur. Sakura ouvrit brusquement les deux yeux et accourut près de lui, visiblement très inquiète.

Syaoran !

Aiee, fit-il en mettant sa main sur son front où l'on pouvait voir un fin filet de sang s'écouler, je me suis fracassé la tête fait chier !

Laisse-moi faire, ordonna t-elle en lui retirant la main pour pouvoir visualiser sa blessure.

Main dans la main, ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, paralysés par ce contact. Elle la lâcha brusquement, sentant ses yeux lui piquer, et préféra les détourner.

Des années et des années sans lui, ça lui paraissait inconcevable… Elle avait dû devenir folle avant de perdre la mémoire. Pendant ces huit longues années, _je devais me morfondre de douleur. _

Syaoran n'était pas non plus indifférent à cet échange ; bien que leurs mains se soient à peine frôler c'est comme si son cœur s'était remis à battre.

Reste là ne bouge pas je vais aller chercher de quoi te soigner dehors, d'accord ? proposa t-elle

C'est inutile. On est bloqué ici, la tempête bat son plein et elle va continuer pendant encore plusieurs jours Sakura.

Mais il faut te soigner !

Ce n'est rien, une plaie superficielle, répliqua t-il en essuyant le sang de son front. Ne t'en fais pas pour si peu…

Ce n'est pas si peu ! s'exclama t-elle. Ne te négliges pas !

Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon ? demanda t-il d'un air lasse. Personne ne se souci d'un gars perdu au milieu d'une foret.

Personne, sauf moi. T'es pas tout seul, tu seras jamais tout seul à être perdu Syaoran.

…

Bon, où est la trousse de secours ?

Il lui montra plusieurs petits flacons d'essences naturelles et de feuilles, ainsi que tout un arsenal de méthodes de grand-mère qui la fit sourire. Elle retrouvait là le goût de Syaoran pour la nature et la simplicité des choses. Et, à son grand désarroi, des animaux…

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! cria t-elle en marchant sur la queue de la silhouette noire contre laquelle s'était heurtée Syaoran. Elle s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'un loup, pas très heureux d'être réveillé une seconde fois…

Calme toi Sakura, il ne te fera rien !

Sakura aurait tout donné pour le croire ; seulement la posture menaçante du loup et ses crocs qu'il montrait bien en ouvrant bien la bouche ne lui présageait rien de bon. Il grogna contre Sakura qui recula, éffrayée, et Syaoran donna une tape au loup qui cessa ses grognements et poussa une plainte aigue.

Tu l'as mérité Sakura ! fit le jeune homme en lançant un regard noir à la louve. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les inconnus et que tu es sauvage tout comme moi ; mais cette fille là est un peu spéciale, tu la laisses d'accord ? (Il se retourna vers Sakura qui était toujours apeurée dans son coin :) Approche, n'aie pas peur, elle ne te fera rien…

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle saisit avec hésitation et l'emmena tout près de la louve qui se tenait droite comme un I.

Caresse la, allez vas-y, lui ordonna t-il doucement

Tu es sûr ? demanda t-elle incertaine

Vous êtes liée toutes les deux, fit-il avec un clin d'œil, vous portez le nom d'un être qui m'est cher.

Sakura se força un sourire et caressa doucement la bête qui à son grand étonnement ronronna de plaisir. C'était une belle louve : élancée, elle avait des yeux de glace et un pelage noir très doux. Ses pattes étaient blanches comme la neige. Syaoran avait donné son nom à cette louve après sa disparition d'il y a huit ans… Il tenait vraiment à elle…

Lui mentir lui faisait mal au cœur mais elle devait continuer tant que ses souvenirs ne referaient pas plus surface. Trop de zones restaient floues dans sa mémoire et cette « prison » improvisée pour quelques jours allait peut-être lui rendre sa mémoire. En effet ils se trouvaient dans une petite grotte d'où ils pouvaient entendre les rafales de vent de la tempête souffler dehors avec intensité. Il lui avait improvisé un petit lit avec les moyens de bord et elle devinait aisément que la louve avait dû être pour quelque chose dans son rétablissement. Un petit corps comme le sien collé au notre ça peut faire des miracles. Pendant que Sakura caressait la louve Syaoran la fixa du regard…

Il avait comme un nœud dans le ventre, entremêlé de confusion et de doutes ; et le pire c'était sûrement le fait qu'il ne pouvait en parler à personne. La jeune fille qu'ils avaient recueilli avait perdu la mémoire… elle ne pouvait pas confirmer ses doutes.

Elle se retourna et le regarda à son tour, en s'efforçant d'afficher un sourire naturel. Elle l'aimait. Oh ça oui, elle l'aimait… et à cause d'elle : il était devenu froid, s'était refermé sur lui-même, vivait dans la solitude depuis huit ans…

A partir de ce moment-là, elle se jura de le rouvrir à la vie, de lui donner joie, amour, affection, amitié. Tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour reconstruire une nouvelle vie ; en oubliant la Sakura qu'il avait perdu… Elle était prête à renier son passé rien que pour l'aider. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face : Syaoran aimait son elle passé, mais pas son elle présent. Il évitait toutes les autres filles comme la peste, enfin, d'après Tomoyo…

Le lendemain la tempête se calma quelque peu bien que la neige leur arrivait au niveau de la taille. Syaoran partit à l'aube avec la louve dénommée Sakura et revint le midi avec de quoi nourrir tout le petit monde. Aussitôt, Narka et la louve jouèrent ensemble, ces deux là étaient toujours inséparables et se chamaillaient pour un oui ou pour un non.

Tu t'es encore blessé ? Questionna Sakura en voyant un gros bleu sur son front.

J'ai glissé en marchant sur une pierre et le verglas n'a en rien facilité les choses, je suis tombé tête la première contre une pierre ! s'exclama t-il en rigolant

La jeune fille porta sa main à sa bouche, horrifiée, et mélangea quelques essences qu'elle appliqua sur une feuille et la tint suspendu au dessus du feu à peu près une minute sous le regard ahuri du chinois.

Voila !

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda t-il, le sourcil froncé en découvrant la substance visqueuse enfin prête.

Une pommade. Enfin, je crois… Pendant que vous étiez parti j'ai mélangé un tas de trucs et j'ai trouvé cette pommade très efficace. Narka l'a goûtée en tout cas et elle aime !

La chouette en question hulula de plaisir pour approuver ses dires.

En principe ça devrait soulager ta douleur si je ne me suis pas trompée dans les mélanges.

Elle lui étala délicatement la pommade sur le front et il se laissa faire docilement, sans rien dire.

Tu sais au moins une chose sur ton passé, commença t-il en souriant

Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

T'as dû vivre dans la forêt suffisamment longtemps pour connaître l'usage des plantes. Même moi je n'aurais pas été capable de faire une pommade pareille. Et puis, tu masses drôlement bien…

Ah, heum, merci, c'est gentil… murmura t-elle les joues en feu. Bon ! Le bercail a sommeil je crois !

Syaoran posa les yeux sur la louve et Narka qui s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre. Qui n'aurait pas été attendri pas une image pareille ? D'ailleurs Sakura en était folle.

Ils sont tous mignons… !

Le visage de Syaoran changea soudain d'expression. Il passa de la joie à l'étonnement… et même si les flammes du feu les séparaient tous deux, elle remarqua ce changement d'attitude sans difficulté.

Ca ne va pas ?

Sakura tenta de paraître le plus calme possible ; mais son cœur battait tellement qu'elle avait peur qu'il sorte de sa cage thoracique. Et s'il…avait tout compris ?

Cette phase… on aurait dit…

La fille que tu as aimée il y a huit ans ? poursuivit-elle la gorge serrée.

C'est toi ! Sakura… c'est toi ! C'est vraiment toi !

Syaoran s'était levé et avait pris ses mains dans les siennes, des larmes de joie glissant le long de ses joues.

Non, je… je ne sais rien de cette fille ! mentit-elle

Tu mens ! Si c'est toi je t'en prie Sakura-chan, ne me laisse pas… ne me mens pas…

Il la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui si fort qu'elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il continuait de l'appeler, de la supplier de revenir à lui ; mais elle était comme paralysée. Une larme roula sur sa joue, puis s'enchaîna une pluie de larmes avant qu'elle ne se décide à le serrer elle aussi…

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et approcha son visage du sien en essuyant ses larmes, en lui murmurant que tout irait bien, qu'ils étaient de nouveau réunis et que rien ne pourrait plus jamais les séparer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Je me suis souvenue, quand il m'a serré dans ses bras, ce que ma tête avait voulu me faire oublier ; mon cœur l'a fait renaître… un sentiment terrible. Après le soir d'Halloween où j'ai été brisée, je me suis aventurée dans la forêt et j'ai été recueillie par une famille de paysans qui me traitaient en esclavage. Fais-ci, fais ça… _

_Ils m'ont séquestré plusieurs fois et m'ont privé de nourriture les jours où je désobéissais ; si bien que j'ai préféré fuir un matin dans la neige au versant de la montagne plutôt que de mourir là-bas._

_Le choc psychologique que j'avais reçu lors de cette fête m'a vraiment détruite… quel âge avais-je ? 14 ans ? J'ai tout oublié, je voulais tellement oublier la douleur que j'en suis devenue amnésique. Pendant huit ans, je me suis convaincue d'être une bonne à rien même pas capable d'être aimée par sa propre famille ; mais ma seule vraie famille, la seule qui m'est jamais aimée, c'était toi…_

_Et ça, j'ai beau tenté de l'oublier, je n'y arrive jamais…_

_L'amour a ce pouvoir._

_Quand j'ai fuis dans la neige, je voulais encore tout oublier, je me souviens avoir été à l'article de la mort ce matin-là. J'avais marché de longues heures dans le froid glacial de la montagne ; si bien que j'ai fini par ne plus pouvoir avancer, et je me suis endormie dans la neige…_

_C'est là que tu m'as trouvée Syaoran, tu m'as sauvée._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Alors que des flashs de plus en plus précis lui revenait en mémoire, Syaoran rapprochait son visage du sien. Elle se laissa prendre à ce baiser, prise au dépourvu. Sur le moment, elle n'osa pas remuer ses lèvres ; le laissant tout guider. Puis emportée par la chaleur de son amour, elle se donna pleinement à ce baiser ardent, fougueux et passionné, langoureux et doux à la fois. Elle passa machinalement ses bras autour de son cou pour l'enserrer, tandis qu'il glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt et lui caressa amoureusement le dos. Les flammes qui crépitaient à côté d'eux reflétaient bien le brasier ardent qui les animait… A la lueur de ces flammes, qui dansaient sur les parois de la grotte ; deux silhouettes s'arrêtèrent un instant de s'embrasser, le temps de reprendre leur souffle, puis plongèrent yeux dans les yeux. Sakura inspira profondément et descendit les mains de Syaoran en dessous de son t-shirt, au niveau de ses reins et même plus bas… Il lui jeta un dernier regard d'hésitation puis elle hocha la tête. Il la bascula alors aussitôt sur le dos et l'allongea sur le lit avec une douceur sans égale.

Il plongea sur elle et l'embrassa de toute part, ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts et firent l'amour toute la nuit jusqu'à épuisement.

On dit toujours que la deuxième fois est meilleure que la première. Pour eux, c'était une évidence, cette nuit avait été la meilleure de toute leur existence. Probablement parce que la distance qui les avait séparé n'avait fait qu'agrandir leur amour de jour en jour, le rendre plus fort…

Ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort.

Au petit matin, au pays du soleil levant, Sakura ouvrit les yeux et étira un large sourire en sentant la main de Syaoran sur son ventre et sa tête appuyée sur son épaule.

Bien dormi mon ange ?

C'est le lit le plus confortable au monde, lui souffla t-elle en rigolant.

Les choses simples sont les meilleures Sakura-chan. Tiens tiens, fit-il en voyant le « lit » déserté des deux animaux, ces deux là nous ont laissé dans l'intimité apparemment !

On a dû les empêcher de dormir, dit-elle en pouffant de rire. Au fait, tu sais que je trouve ça hyper craquant que tu es appelée la louve Sakura ?

Je lui ai donné le nom d'une déesse.

Elle éclata de rire et il commença à lui caresser les cheveux nerveusement.

Je ne t'ai même pas reconnu… avoua t-il tristement. Je ne sais pas si je te mérite en fait. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit plus tôt que c'était toi ?

Je ne faisais pas semblant d'être amnésique, je te le jure, je ne me souvenais plus de rien ! Et puis Tomoyo était persuadée que c'était moi, elle m'a raconté notre histoire, et je me suis souvenue de tout… J'aurais voulu que tu sois prêt de moi mais j'ai pleuré sur Tomoyo, c'était minable. Je ne t'ai rien dit car je voulais combler les vides de ma mémoire et parce que… je pensais que tu me détestais ! Tu avais gardé l'image de la Sakura d'il y a huit ans, tu ne l'aurais reconnu que en tant que tel. Je suis une adulte maintenant, je n'ai plus son corps d'ado de 14 ans, et je sentais bien ta froideur avec moi. Tu me prenais pour une inconnue… Je ne savais pas comment te dire : c'est moi Syaoran-kun, je t'ai retrouvé !

C'est pour ça que tu as fui le soir où Tomoyo m'a appelé ?

Oui ! Elle voulait que je te dise la vérité ! Je n'ai aucun courage, excuse-moi, c'est moi qui ne te mérite pas.

Il lui prit le visage entre les mains et y déposa un baiser passionné.

J'avais des doutes, déclara t-il entre deux baisers. De sérieux doutes. Quand je t'ai vu ce soir-là, en pleurs sur le lit et Tomoyo accourant auprès de toi, tes yeux émeraude m'ont frappé. Le même regard ; la même expression ! Les sous-entendus de Tomoyo me laissaient de marbre mais j'aurais dû y faire plus attention. Le fait qu'elle t'ait appelée Sakura n'était pas un hasard… Et quand je suis parti te chercher dans la neige, elle a murmuré « …si tu savais… » mais je n'ai toujours pas compris, continua Syaoran en serrant les poings. Et puis, lorsque Naka m'a mené jusqu'à toi, en découvrant ta silhouette étendue dans la neige je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé en moi mais je t'ai reconnue. C'était comme une révélation, je me suis dit « c'est elle ! je l'ai retrouvée ! » et lorsque je me suis approché tu n'étais que la jeune femme amnésique que nous avions hébergé. Dans la grotte juste un peu avant ton réveil, je venais de sortir un peu pour ramasser des bûches, et à mon retour je t'ai entendu m'appeler « Syaoran-kun » dans ton sommeil. Personne d'autre ne m'a appelé comme ça ! Ca m'a fait un sacré choc. C'est pour ça que je sui tombé, c'est bête je sais, fit-il en riant. Juste après ça tu t'es jetée sur moi comme le faisait la Sakura de mes souvenirs ; tu étais inquiète pour une simple blessure… Tu n'as pas changé en tout cas. Hier soir, ton expression était la même que quand tu avais découvert Narka et Kirou pour la première fois… Ta phrase la même.

L'important c'est que nous sommes enfin réunis, non ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Je suis tentée de dire « tout est bien qui fini bien », comme dans les contes pour enfant. Syaoran et moi sommes rentrés après la tempête à la demeure et Tomoyo nous y attendait à bras ouverts. Un sacré moment d'émotion alala ! Je ne la remercierai jamais assez je crois, c'est la plus merveilleuse des amies que je n'ai jamais eu. _

_Cette forêt me rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs et je vivais dans l'angoisse de vivre à nouveau dans cette famille qui me maltraitait. Alors l'on décida de déménager et de partir vivre en ville._

_Ce ne fut pas une si mauvaise chose si on part du principe que ça a permis de socialiser Syaoran, de l'ouvrir à plus de monde et de permettre à Tomoyo de trouver son grand amour, un richissime homme d'affaire nommé Eriol Hiragizawa. De mon côté je n'ai fait aucune thérapie d'hypnose pour éveiller les vides restants dans ma mémoire. Même si c'était inconsciemment, j'ai tellement voulu oublier que ça m'a rendu amnésique. _

_Alors je ne crois pas que ce soit sage de réveiller ces souvenirs enfouis. _

_Alors vous me direz, mais où sont passés Kirou et Maya ? Et que sont devenus Sakura et Narka ? _

_Des animaux qui étaient de merveilleux amis avant tout._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Syaoran, durant ces huit années où il s'était enfermé dans la solitude, avait jugé préférable d'éloigner ses animaux de leur maître. Bien qu'ils lui étaient très importants et qu'ils lui auraient été d'un précieux soutien, il ne se sentait plus apte à s'occuper d'eux.

Même s'occuper de lui-même avait été très dur. Les premiers mois après la fuite de Sakura, tout ce qui l'avait accroché à la vie était son désir ardent de la retrouver. Voyant que ses recherches ne servaient à rien, il commença à désespérer et s'accrocha à un autre objectif : se venger de Kakiro, Hiro, Satsuke et toute la clique. Tomoyo l'aida à orchestrer sa vengeance et ne manqua pas d'imagination ! Les deux amis se dérouillèrent pour les emmener dans la forêt en plein milieu de la nuit et faire en sorte qu'ils s'y perdent, puis ils les terrorisèrent toute la nuit en leur faisant croire que le spectre de Sakura, mort dans la neige par leur faute, venait les hanter. Tomoyo se fit un plaisir de filmer tout ça et ils diffusèrent la vidéo dans tout le village ; où l'on voyait les « cinq bad boy » hurler de terreur pour une simple blague. Tout le village les traita dès lors en poule mouillée et ce fut une profonde humiliation pour leur orgueil. Ils comprirent enfin ce que c'est que d'être exclu d'une société, comme l'avait toujours été Syaoran.

La brune resta à prendre soin de lui et ils passèrent d'agréables moments à jouer dans la forêt, à faire des batailles de neiges, à aller récolter des fruits pour la saison de l'hiver… Elle était la seule à qui il adressait encore la parole sans être méfiant. Avec les autres il était toujours froid, même glacial, se protégeant de la méchanceté gratuite des hommes.

Il libéra sa chouette qui vécut dans la forêt, qui se trouva un hibou et qui fonda une famille. Syaoran connaissait l'arbre abritant le nid de ces rapaces et venait régulièrement voir Narka. Dès qu'il partait faire une promenade en forêt celle-ci venait toujours le rejoindre, appuyée sur son épaule et il lui parlait de tout et de rien. Quant à Kirou et Maya il les envoya chez son frère, qui vivait en ville, le fameux Etiol Hiragizawa. Entre temps il rencontra une petite louve abandonnée de ses parents, à cause probablement d'un hiver rude et froid qui avait empêché les parents de la louve de chasser pour survivre. Tous les jours il alla la voir et lui donna de quoi se nourrir, et l'amour entre l'homme et la bête prit le dessus sur l'instinct prédateur du loup. Ils se forgèrent une belle amitié et Syaoran décida de l'appeler Sakura.

En ville, le couple dû laisser Sakura et Narka derrière eux, dans la forêt, mais retournèrent les voir et s'installèrent dans la demeure à chaque fois qu'ils avaient des vacances dans leur boulot. Ce retour à la civilisation leur avait permis de retrouver Kirou et Maya.

Meow, ronronna le chat roux lorsqu'il revit Sakura qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des années. Il se frotta contre sa jambe et elle le serra avec amour.

Tu m'as manqué toi aussi, souffla t-elle en lui caressant le front. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Syaoran qui la regardait avec tendresse… ils se sourirent.

**Fin**

**Nyaaaaaaaaa enfin fini ! Je suis trop fière de ce one Mon plus long jusqu'à présent mdr. A peu près 27 pages je crois pas mal ne ? **

**J'aime trop l'idée et je trouve l'histoire vraiment kawaii (pourtant c'est pas mon genre de m'envoyer des fleurs lol). Je l'ai commencé ce one fin décembre si je me souviens bien, je voulais le faire pour les fêtes mais pas assez de time pour le boucler et surtout un manque d'inspiration pour la suite. Et puis hier j'ai été vachement inspirée et je l'ai fini ! **

**J'avais même les larmes aux yeux vers la fin mdr. Une happy end pour vous faire plaisir.**

**Voiliiii merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et surtout des com's siiiii vouuus plait ! chiby eyes : ****lorinaa2voila.fr**

**Kyara.**


End file.
